Star Wars x RWBY: A Padawan Story
by Bigcolt
Summary: Jedi Padawan Jacob escapes to Remant to get away from the empires hands. In this new enviroment, will he be able to handle what this planet throws at him.
1. A jedi in hiding

It happened so fast...  
In the blink of an eye the Jedi temple had been attacked and with it many good Jedi has been killed by the ones they trusted the most.  
I ran, Until I saw him. Skywalker right in front of me.  
I take my lightsaber out and start battling him until he cuts my arm off and with a mighty swing-TWEET TWEET  
Jedi Padawan Jacob Patterson awakes from his dreams to find himself in his crashed cruiser. He pushes the cockpit open and stumbles out of the crash site to see that he was in a forest.  
"At least I crashed somewhere peaceful." He checks himself examining his cream robes with his brown cloak. He takes out his two lightsabers (one that is blue and the other green). Everything was perfect condition thankfully so he decided to find some help from any inhabitants.  
He walked for a long while before coming across some ruins with a pedestal in the middle.  
"What's this for?" Jacob wonders as he checks before sensing a dark feeling.  
It be compared to a Sith but it was lacking a soul. The creature grew near as it began running.  
It jumps into the air only be sliced in half by his lightsaber. More start appearing as he takes his other lightsaber out starts to battle them.  
While not being as powerful as a Jedi master, Jacob can still hold his own in a battle. He slices through each of these mysterious creatures as they appear. A bear version comes at him which makes him roll out of the way before cutting its arm off and slashing its head off.  
The creatures kept coming even as the sound of a ship started arriving. They vessel started to open fire on the creatures. Jacob thought that would be the end until he saw a huge scorpion arrive.  
"Ah, great." He runs towards out and jumps over it to evade its stinger. Overhead he throws one of his lightsabers into its back as he arrived behind it. Before it could try and sting him he cut its tail off before jumping onto its back and running along it. He grabs his lighter saber that was stabbed into and began to cut it in half before finally jumping away from its split form.  
Jacob starts to catch his breath before the ship lands in front of him. Out of it was a man with black but greying hair in a military uniform with what seems like droids near him.  
"Identify yourself and state how you got here." The man said in a commanding tone. Jacob figures that he could take the droids on but thought that would make him seem like a threat.  
"My name is Jacob Patterson a Padawan who crashed landed on your planet while escaping a coup." Jacob stayed while putting his lightsabers away. The man gave him a questioning look as if not believing him.  
'_Could I be on a planet that does not have space travel or know nothing about the Jedi ?' _Jacob thought as he watched the mans facial expressions.  
"Come with me, you may have 'crashed' here, but you are still trespassing here." With that Jacob was escorted to the ship as he was taken to somewhere.A few minutes later the ship lands in front of what could be described as a castle. Jacob was a bit in awe but after living in the Jedi temple all these years it can't compare.  
When he got out a Man with white hair and a green scarf in a dark suit and a Woman with blonde hair in a blouse with a cape was there to greet him.  
"So you must be the one to cause that disturbance in the forest." The man states. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ozpin and this is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch. What's your name Mister...?"  
"Jacob, I'm sorry for causing you trouble." Jacob replies feeling guilty for crashing his ship near Ozpin's place.  
"Not a problem, just glad you are alright. Ironwood told me that you take quite a number of Grimm all by yourself . That's pretty impressive for someone young." Ozpin says.  
"It was no problem, if it wasn't for my training I would have gotten out numbered." Jacob states. While they were to kill they could have easily overwhelmed him if had not been trained for situations like these.  
"Well, while I have questions I'll save that for tomorrow, so I'll have Glynda set up a room for you, is that okay?" Ozpin asks.  
"Yes, thank you, tomorrow I'll explain everything." With that Jacob left to his room for the first time in this new world.**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Star Wars x RWBY: A Padawan Story. Look forward to more.**


	2. More than one world

I see my master battling with his blue lightsaber. Clones falling at his feet as they came. It seemed like he would get out alright.  
Until **HE **came...  
He fought my master without any sympathy. And it was then that he stabbed him through.  
My Master told me to run as I used the force to take his lightsaber and ran. Troops came but I slayed them down.  
I could still hear his last words...  
"Grow strong my Apprentice."Jacob woke from another dream to see it day was more but now in a room for his stay.

"Master..." He somberly says as he puts on his cloak and grabs his Lightsabers from the bedside. He goes to open the door, only to see Glynda there about to knock.

"Oh, so you are awake, then are you ready to talk to the headmaster now?" She asks. Jacob remembered that when Glynda brought him to his room that she told him that this place was an academy for students to learn how to become Hunters and Huntresses.

While he didn't what that meant, Jacob could guess that it was for those creatures that he encountered.

They got into a elevator as it brought them up the tower into Ozpin's office where both he and Ironwood were.  
"Good to see your up Jacob, did you sleep well?" Ozpin asked.

"As well as I could, so you want to know where I came from?" Jacob asks knowing what the answer was.

"It may clear up how you got into the forest and that ship we found." Ozpin told him.

"Very well, I am a Jedi, a protector of the peace. We are-were an order that protect and keep order to the Galaxy."

Jacob told him.

The reactions in the room were underwhelming. Glynda looked to not have believed a word he said and Ironwood looked a bit more annoyed by what he said. Ozpin though Jacob couldn't tell as his glasses blocked any view of what he may be thinking or feeling. While Jedi could tell what a person is feeling, that was for more higher ranked members as they learn that later in training, Jacob hadn't learn that ability before the attack so he couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Now, don't you go saying lies like that. Tell us the truth righ-" Ironwood didn't get to finish as Ozpin put his hand up to silence him and tells Jacob to go on.

"The Jedi temple was attacked and with it many of our members and...my Master." Jacob finally said. Glynda cast him a look of sympathy as he said it. "I escaped but my ship was hit as I went into hyper drive. I don't remember anything after that except for waking up where I crashed. I know it's hard to believe but you have to trust me."

Ozpin day there before finally giving his answer. "I believe."

"Ozpin!" Ironwood says in shock at his decision.

"While it is hard to believe, you don't seem to be the type to lie nor would you fabricate it." Ozpin says as he gives a smirk to Jacob. "While it may not be much but I can offer you a place here, seeing as you have nowhere else to go with one catch."

'_A catch?' _"What's this catch?" Jacob asks in confusion.

"You become an assistant to Glynda." Ozpin says.

Glynda gave him a questioning look before understanding what he meant. Jacob was confused by their little silent exchange.

"Why Glynda?" Jacob asks. He took a look at Ironwood and saw him with a bit of anger in his face at what Ozpin said.

"You see, One of my cameras caught you fighting against the Grimm there, and so I thought that being an assistant to the Academy's battle instructor may help in your skills. So, do you accept?" Ozpin states. Jacob could easily decline and leave but he would be lost in a completely new world to him. And the chance of being able to learn and teach may help in his training as well.

"I accept, under the conditions that I am allowed to learn this planet's culture as well." Jacob says.

"Of course, then you and Glynda better get to your class now." Ozpin tells them as they leave.

"Ozpin, I feel it's better that he comes to Atlas, with his skill he could become a incredible soldier and help many." Ironwood states after Glynda and Jacob leave.

"James, you know as well as I do that he wouldn't chose that, besides he said it himself. He's a peacekeeper, even though he does battle its when it's needed." Ozpin finishes with a sip from his mug.

—————

The entire class was waiting impatiently as they waited for their teacher to arrive. Two of them were a girl in red and black and a girl with long blonde hair that looked like flames next to a girl with Snow White hair and a girl in black.

"Uhhhhh, how long are we going to wait?!" The blonde says in annoyance at how long it's taking. "Patience Yang, she's probably settling some business with Ozpin." The white girl says. "But it has been an almost half an hour now." The one in the bow said. "I hope it's soon, I want to test out the upgrades I did to my baby." The girl in the hood says.

As they were talking the door opens to Glynda and Jacob entering as everyone wondered who he was.

"Class today and for the foreseeable future we will be having a assistant in here now." She says.

"My name is Jacob Patterson, I will be your new assistant."

—-(End)—-

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will have a bit of action so stay tuned.


End file.
